


you're an asshole but i still like you

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Hollywood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MC is dumb, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes it's too much.Sometimes he's too much.





	you're an asshole but i still like you

**Author's Note:**

> Info about the MC/OC  
> Elliot is a 21 year old attending Hollywood U for fashion n he's so in love with thomas  
> He's usually very happy-go-lucky and carefree but he's so tired

He was so, so tired of Professor Hunt treating him like some kid who didn't know left from right. And maybe that showed from time to time, with Elliot giving Thomas Hunt sass and snippy remarks more often than usual. It certainly didn't help whenever the professor decided to patronize him, and made Elliot feel inadequate yet again. At first, he had no problem with these comments. In fact, he took them with grace, acknowledging that Hunt did this to help him. 

But now, now it just hurt. They weren't constructive anymore, just mean comments that slowly dug its way deeper into Elliot's growing self-doubt. It didn't really make things any better with his crush on Hunt still going strong. He hated himself for even liking the professor. 

"Daydreaming again, Elliot?," Hunt had called out, in the middle of his lesson. Elliot jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. "If my classes are so boring, leave," Hunt snapped, and Elliot felt his classmate's eyes on him. Just like day one. "Sorry, won't happen again, professor," Elliot sighed, rubbing his eyes. "A mediocre fashion designer such as yourself has no room to be daydreaming," Hunt continued, his glare boring into Elliot's own eyes. Elliot ignored the sting of the insult. "Sorry, I meant, it will never happen again, professor," Elliot snapped, getting up and walking out of his professor's classroom. Elliot had no intention of slamming the door but he did. 

He was sure he was going to get talked to by Addison, Ethan and the administration. He wasn't sure which one he preferred just yet. 

* * *

 

"Elliot! You have some explaining to do," Ethan started, but Addison quickly glared at him. Ethan immediately went silent, dropping the subject. "I-I'm dropping out," Elliot confessed to his friends, not planning on allowing them to change his mind. "What?," Addison and Ethan yelled in unison. "Was- Was it Hunt? You know he's always like that with everyone-," Ethan started but Elliot immediately cut him off, "No! No he's not always like that with everyone! Yeah, he's always a-a dick but he's- he's so much worse to me and he hates me." The last part was whispered, before Elliot continued, "No. I'm dropping out because he's  _right_ about me. I'm just a mediocre fashion designer who will never get to be anything more. The worst part of it is, is that I- I can't stop liking him. I'm an idiot. I can't do the simplest things right! Like paying attention! Am I even useful to anyone in the fashion dorm?"

The room was filled with silence when Elliot finished his rant. Both Addison and Ethan didn't know what to do- Elliot had never been like this before. He'd never lost his confidence before. "Elliot," Addison started, slowly, "what about- everything you've made here?" "It wasn't all for nothing," Ethan added. Elliot flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, "I need to start packing." They awkwardly left Elliot to his thoughts. 

* * *

 

For the next few days, Elliot didn't show up to class but when he finally did, Elliot sat in complete silence in Hunt's class, doodling fashion looks, before he abruptly stopped. No point, Elliot thought, in doing that. He was sure Hunt was going to attack him for slamming his door like that, that one day. But when it got towards the end of class, he figured he was safe.

Mistake. 

As soon as the class ended, he heard his name from Hunt's desk. Despite telling himself not to, he felt his heart skip a beat. He slowly walked over there. Hunt looked at Elliot for a second before saying, "You're looking worse for wear." Elliot sighed, and turned to leave. "Wait- Elliot. I- Your friends talked to me about you dropping out," Hunt said, quickly. Elliot turned around. Of course they would. "Have you not been sleeping?," Hunt asked, and Elliot shrugged. No, he hadn't, but no point in sharing that. "Don't drop out," Hunt finally said, looking at Elliot. "Why not? I'm a mediocre fashion designer," Elliot tried not to let the bitterness seep through his words, but it did. Hunt sighed, rubbing his temple. "You know that I-," Hunt started but Elliot continued for him, "that you don't say those things to be harsh, you want us to be the best. It's tough love. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe- maybe sometimes tough love gets too much? That it just becomes tough to hear- over and over and over again? I really do like you- respect you, and I take everything you say sincerely." Elliot paused, taking a breath, "and I know it's constructive. But how have you not noticed it's not constructive anymore?! It's just mean- it's just- so, so mean." 

By this time, Hunt was staring at Elliot in surprise while Elliot was trembling, trying to hold back tears. He could've done it if he were an actor. "It's whatever," Elliot finally breathed out, turning to leave again. "Elliot. I apologize. For pushing you too hard. For being too harsh," Hunt's eyes softened as he got up. "You're one of the best I've seen, ever. So- for some reason, I thought it was okay to push you to be even better. I realize that it wasn't. And I apologize." Hunt's eyes widened as if he realized something just then. 

"Elliot. You said you like me?," Hunt coughed awkwardly, raising a brow at Elliot. Elliot felt his face flush, whispering, "Oh jesus." 

"Ah- Uh- N-No?," Elliot stuttered, forgetting all about the previous issue. "It's- uh- okay, Elliot," Hunt started, eyes glancing away. "I'm sorry, I tried not to. Because you really pissed me off," Elliot finally admitted, "but anyway, I forgive you, and just- I'll- uh try not to like you."

"No, don't do that," Hunt grabbed Elliot's arm. This time, Elliot raised a brow at Hunt. "You don't want me to forgive you?," Confusion laced Elliot's voice. "No! No, I mean yes. Yes- Yes I want you to forgive me. But- Don't try to not like me," Hunt tried, before Elliot got the hint. "Wow, you're so not good at this feelings thing," Elliot joked. Hunt rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know." 

"Guess I won't drop out, then. Addison and Ethan are gonna yell at me, you know. About how they couldn't convince me but our asshole professor can," Elliot laughed. Hunt scowled, "I'm not that bad, am I?" 

Elliot simply gave a shrug and a chuckle. 


End file.
